


Game of Life

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cussing, Dead Family, Death, Game of Life, Italian Character(s), Italian Language, Sad, Sad Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is running late to his job and absolutely everything is dreadful. His car breaks down, then it starts to rain. His boss threatens to fire him but he can already feel he's getting sick. Feliciano just heads home where the heat in his house is broken down. Can his day get anyworse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Life

Feliciano sighed softly and fixed his collar. On it in big black numbers read “12” Everyone had a number and his just happened to be there. If his number didn’t show he could get into serious trouble so he regularly had to check it. It was a stupid rule but life loved to make silly rules like that. It was like it was just some silly show. The gods just sat back and enjoyed it. Well, unfortunately, though unknown to Feliciano, that was the case. The gods chose how everyone’s life was. And 3 in specific loved to play with Feliciano’s. 

Sebastian was one of them. Being a ‘god’ was a lot better than the crummy life he had to live before. He was constantly heartbroken.They still had numbers. But they were very different. They were any number. The gods weren’t sorted like the humans. This was much better. Plus he was surrounded by friends who shared his slightly sick sense of humour. 

Feliciano didn’t much share this sense of humour. He hated being a pawn. He sighed heavily as he walked towards the front door, grabbing his keys and heading to work. Of course he ran into a huge traffic jam. Same as always. It was irritating. And now he was going to be late. 

Sebastian looked at his friends and smirked darkly. “What’s next, amici?” He asked, taking a sip from his wine. 

Lovino gives a cruel smirk. "Let's make him miserable. Let's fuck with him." He says and waves his hand a bit. His cars heating and cooling systems no longer work, and his car breaks down all together. He smirks a bit. Roma chuckles softly. "Making him walk walk to work? Cruel. Cruel." He teases.

Feliciano hit his steering wheel in frustration and sighed heavily. He climbed out of the car and sighed, pushing his car to the side of the road, calling a tow and telling them what happened, than claiming he'd be walking to work so he wasn't too late. He grabbed his things out of the car and started to walk, extremely irritated.

Lovino lets out a laugh when the Italian gets in a fight with the tow company. He leans down to get a bit closer look. He waves his hand so a rough wind kicks up, threatening to send leaves and rain his way. A bit of sprinkling rain starts. Lovino sits back beside Roma, leaning against him a bit and sipping wine. 

Feliciano couldn't help but let out an irritated scream “Fottermi! cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!” he screamed. “odio questo Lo giuro su Dio questo giorno meglio non peggiorare!” he threw his suitcase down and stopped his feet. He picked his things back up and started to rush to work, already rather drenched.

Sebastian laughed. “He sure likes his cuss words” he chuckled, sitting back slightly, next to Lovino. 

Lovino smirks softly. “Of course he does.” He snickers. “Humans like to cuss when they are upset.” He makes the rain harder and the wind colder. He's not trying to kill Feliciano, just piss him off thoroughly. Roma feels a bit bad for the boy. He's just trying to get to work. But it goes away after just a couple seconds. 

Feliciano flopped onto the ground when the rain got heavier and sighed. he pulled out his phone and called his boss. He couldn't walk in this. He’d get terribly sick. He flinched when his boss was already angry at him. He rolled his eyes and started to explain himself. 

“I don't care how SICK YOU’ll GET! IF YOU DON’T COME TO WORK ON TIME TOMORROW I'M FIRING YOUR STUPID ASS!” His boss shouts before hanging up. Lovino smirks and makes the wind blow harder. 

Feliciano whimpered when the phone was finally hung up. He got up and started to walk to his car, obviously unable to get to work by walking at this point. He sat in his car and waited for the tow to come for the car. He was already starting to tear up. Today was not his day. He looked out the car window and sighed. 

The tow driver gets caught in traffic, which wasn't caused by the gods but makes them laugh, and is over an hour and a half late. Lovino doesn't know how he can make the situation much worse, so he just sips his wine and watches everything going down. 

Feliciano ended up falling asleep in his car, sighing in his sleep. When the driver finally showed up he sat up and yawned. “what took you so long?” he asked tiredly. 

“Traffic kid. It's bad in town.” He smirks softly and puts a hand in his hip. He looks at Feliciano. “Got a place in mind for where to take your car? After that you'll have to get a cab home.” 

Roma waves his hand so the hook on the tow truck falls off. They just want to torture Feliciano. 

Feliciano shrugged. “i don't know. The closest place that can fix my car.” he replied before hearing the sound of it falling off. He sighed heavily. “never mind” he huffed and leaned his head on the steering wheel. “the gods fucking hate me” he growled, climbing out of his car again and sighing. 

He glared upwards. “what else could fucking go wrong? How about my boss call and decide just to fire me now. Or i'll get hit by a fucking van. I'm ready. Take me now!” he screamed. 

Lovino snickers and when he gets upset about that watches him get out. “We don't hate you, you're just fun to fuck with.” He says. He stares at the Italian. He thinks Feliciano is pretty cute. 

Lovino makes it rain again. “Let's not hit him with a car just yet.” He says and makes it rain harder. 

Feliciano sighed in irritation and sat on the ground, letting the rain pour on his head. He buried his face in his hands and sighed again. He slid his hands across his face and looked up again, squinting slightly but glaring all the same. 

Lovino laughs and has to set down his wine so he doesn't drop it. He lays across their laps, his head in Sebastian’s lap. Roma doesn't mind, watching Feliciano’s reaction. He makes it much colder and the rain turns to sleet, then to small balls of hail. 

Feliciano growled softly. He finally gave in when the hail came in and he called for a cab. He was freezing and he couldn’t just sit in the wet and now hard hailing weather. 

Sebastian looked down at Lovino. “We should make the heater break. Right before he gets in” he suggested, smirking as he watched the Italian. 

Lovino nods and smirks. Before the cab arrives he tries to break the heater, but is shocked to find it's already broken. “Well… Looks like some other God wants him to die as well.” He murmurs. 

Feliciano climbed into the cab and sighed in irritation when he discovered the broken heater. At least he had his home when he got there. He climbed out and immediately went up to his room to change out of his wet clothes. 

Lovino makes a freezing draft in his house. He stares down at Feliciano, wondering how he's going to react. He wants Feliciano to die of sickness. 

Feliciano sighed shakily, trembling in cold and going to turn up the heat, pissed off to find that broken too. He sighed softly and went up to 

Lovino looks at Roma. “Roll of dice? 1-3 he gets his heat back. 4-6 the warm water in the shower doesn't work.” He looks at Sebastian. “Here.” He hands them each a die. “Majority roll rules.” 

Sebastian nodded and rolled the dice, smirking softly and looking down. “4” he smirked. He leaned back and watched Feliciano trembling under his sheets. He knew that if Feliciano died he'd be brought up here to intern until he was properly given the title of god. Which none of these 4 could do. So they could still mess with him. 

Lovino rolls and ends up with a one. He sighs in irritation. Roma’s roll gets a 3. “I guess he gets his heat back.” He mutters irritably, curl crinkling in upset. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. “well..that works too” he rolled his eyes. The Italian shifted in his seat. 

Feliciano felt the slight relief when his heat started working again and he got up to turn it back down to a regular temperature. 

The next morning when he woke up he could barely move. He sniffled and sneezed, coughing and holding his stomach. 

Lovino smirks softly when Feliciano wakes up to being sick. He wanted the Italian to get very sick. Roma watches. “I can't wait to get a new intern.” He smirks. 

Feliciano coughed over and over again, even enough to scratch his throat. He gulped and ran to the toilet, puking and whiming in pain. 

Sebastian looked away then smirked. “looks like today or tomorrow.”

Roma nods a bit. He heats up the house a bit, unable to resist. He had grandkids at one point, and he feels terrible whenever they kill a younger person because of that. 

Feliciano held his chest and coughed, holding his stomach as well. He puked again and reached for his phone. He dialled 911 and held the phone to his ear. This felt much worse than a common cold and he had no one to help him. He'd go to the hospital for this. 

An ambulance shows up. They come inside to check on him before bringing him to the hospital. They wrap him up in blankets and try to bring up his body temperature. 

Feliciano is trembling violently by the time they get him to a hospital. He feels terrible and has puked a few more times. He started to see blood as well, since he'd coughed a lot and scratched up his throat. He clung to the blankets and started to cry from the pain he was in. He just wanted it to end. 

The hospital does what they can. They hook him up to a few machines and try to warm him up. They don't know what's wrong, exactly, so they can't help. 

Feliciano weakly looked up at the doctors. He sniffled softly and weakly reached up to one. He tugged on his coat gently to get his attention and sniffled softly, holding his stomach. 

The doctor stops and looks at Feliciano. He touches his forehead before taking his temperature. “You have a fever of 105. We’re trying our best, but we don't know what you have.” 

Lovino smirks when the doctor says that. If he wanted to he could cure Feliciano right now. He almost does. Just to anger the kid more later. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and laid his head back down. He almost doesn't want to survive this. He lays his head back and looked up at the ceiling, passing out after a moment. He shifts in his sleep. He didn't pray very often anymore. But in his sleep he did. He prayed for the gods to just end it now. Even if it hurts. He doesn’t want to live anymore. 

Roma hears it. He sends down the ropes to reap Feliciano’s soul. The ropes cling to his soul and pull him out. The machine flatlines while the Roman reels in the Italian, smirking.

Feliciano’s soul clung to the rope in fear. He looked around and tilted his head in absolute confusion. Was this some sort of dream? What was going on? He clung tighter to the rope and looked up. 

Roma pulls him above the clouds and into their domain. He looks at the Italian. He smirks softly and touches his hair. “Ciao Feliciano~” he looks at Lovino and Sebastian. 

Feliciano flinched slightly and tilted his head. “wh-who are you?” he asked nervously. “where am i?” he clung tighter to the rope and looked around at everyone. 

Sebastian looked over him and smirked. “dont worry.” was all he said.

Roma removes him from the rope. He pushes Feliciano to his knees. Lovino kneels down in front of him and tilts Feliciano’s head. “Alright. We're the people you cursed, then begged to kill you.” He smirks and pats his cheek. 

Feliciano stumbled then fell to his knees. He looked up at Roma and tilted his head slightly then to Lovino. “ch-che?” he asked shakily. “are y-you...y-youre the gods?” for a moment he gave them all a look of disbelief. 

Lovino smirks and nods. He runs his fingers through Feliciano’s hair. “You were so weak and easy to kill. But now we're going to train you to be one of us.” He purrs and leans down, kissing his forehead. 

Feliciano stood up and pushed lovino away from him. “You are the reason I got fucking sick! This is all your fault! I had a good fucking life. I was doing great until you came along and started to fuck with me. You almost got me fired! you ruined my life!” 

Lovino glares at him and grabs his throat. “Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that.” He growls and pins him to the floor. “You're dead now, but you have no idea what I'm capable of doing to you, so shut your goddamn mouth.” 

Feliciano gasped shakily and reached up to grab his wrists. He whimpered softly. He gulped shakily through what he could and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated that even after dying he was this weak. Tears started to build up in his eyes. 

Sebastian watched Lovino and raised an eyebrow. After what they’d done he didn’t blame Feliciano for lashing out like he did. But he wouldn’t say anything about it. It’s not like it would make much difference anyways. Just be two in trouble instead of one. 

Lovino smirks down at him. “Cocky little human thinks he has a chance against the gods. Stupid little bitch.” He murmurs and leans down so that their noses are brushing. “Stupid brat.” 

Roma gently pulls Lovino off of Feliciano. “Don't get like that with the new kid.” He murmurs and pushes Lovino away so that he can't attack Feliciano further. 

Feliciano flinched shakily and gasped for air when Roma pulled him away. He backed away, enough so he was behind sebastian, the only one who hadnt actually touched him, and he curled up into a ball. He cried softly into his knees. When he asked to be killed he didnt know that meant hed have to meet these gods who made his life hell. He thought he’d finally get a break. He didnt want to be dead now. He wanted to go home. 

Sebastian looked behind him at the sobbing Italian and rolled his eyes. “now look.” he glared at Lovino and sighed softly. He kneeled down next to Feliciano and touched his shoulder, but Feliciano only flinched and moved away again. He wanted to be left alone. 

Lovino sighs. He goes over and scoops Feliciano up. He gently moves him to another room with a bed. He sets him down. “Shut up ya whiny brat. You sound like my little brother did.” He mumbles and pets his hair. 

Roma watches the two. “Should we follow them?” 

Feliciano flinched and looked up at Lovino, trembling softly and sniffling. He wiped his eyes and sniffled again. He didn't respond, just buried his face in his knees. 

Lovino looks over at him. “You get used to it, kid. I was once a human too. I had to go through way too many cycles. And once you become a god you get to know what all of your pasts were. My favourite, though, was my last one, the one that got me this body. I had a big family and I took care of them. I was the oldest brother. It was my favourite because I had so many people who loved me. But I got into the mafia and died.” He looks over at Feliciano. 

Feliciano sniffled again and looked up at him. He listened to him before looking down again. “I-I’m sorry” he said softly. “i've never had a family. At least. Not one I remember.” he sighed softly, wiping his eyes again. 

Sebastian looked up at Rome. “that human’s stupid, but he won't get into trouble with Lovino like that again.” he shrugged. 

Lovino shakes his head. “Don't be sorry. We're a family up here.” He pulls Feliciano into a slight hug. “You remind me of my younger brother, but that was awhile ago.” He murmurs and looks down at him. 

Roma nods. “Yeah. Lovino has weird mood swings though, so you never know when he'll go off.” 

Feliciano looked up at Lovino and sniffled softly. “o-okay” he sighed gently. “s-so h-how will all of this work” 

“You have to work as our accountant for awhile, just until you get approved, then you'll be one of us.” He smirks and stands up. “Better get to work, pretty boy.” 

Feliciano looked up at him. “a-accountant? I don't think i c-can do that! I'm n-not g-good wi-with numbers” he gulped softly “d-do you even make m-money?” 

“Oh, you're counting the souls streaming up to heaven. After that, we choose who to send back for another life. We get a portion, and so do the other gods.” Lovino explains and pulls him up. 

Feliciano gulped softly. “s-So i just count people?” he asked, tilting his head slightly and standing when he was pulled up

Lovino nods a bit. “You'll learn quickly.” He says and leaves. Lovino plops down and gets a glass of wine. “Who are we fucking with next?” He asks. 

Feliciano followed him and watched him for a moment. “u-um” he gulped softly. “g-gods?” he asked shakily. “wh-where do i go?” 

Roma looks at him. He chuckles and points at a desk for Feliciano. The Roman goes back to paying attention to the people, trying to choose someone. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and sat at the desk. He looked it over for a moment before huffing and laying his head down. He had no idea what to do. 

Sebastian pointed out someone. “he could be interesting” he whispered, pointing out a blonde with green eyes. 

Lovino nods. “He's going to get himself killed just eating his own cooking.” He mumbles, raising an eyebrow as Arthur tries to cook something. The blond forgot to take it out of the plastic casing. 

Sebastian laughed softly. “yeah probably. We could make it worse or move on” he laughed.

Lovino laughs as well. “Let's save his ass here, it'll be more fun to fuck with him. He seems like the atheist type.” 

Sebastian nodded and chuckled. “sounds like a plan” he nodded, looking up at lovino. 

Lovino corrects his cooking mistake then leans into Sebastian. “What now?” He asks, wanting to make Sebastian choose something. 

Sebastian thought for a moment. “put a minor dose of poison in it? Just enough to make him really sick.” he stated. “but not enough to kill him?” 

Lovino nods. “You do it. You don't do that enough and you need practice.” He says and leans on Roma. 

Sebastian huffed. “alright fine.” he looked down at Arthur and put the poison in the food.

Lovino looks at him. He tilts his head. “You Mneed to learn this.” He says gently. He smiles at Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded and rolled his eyes. “i know. But its not even hard.” he muttered. 

Feliciano stumbled back in a bit later, confused and standing in front of another guard. “s-someone was looking for you” he said softly, looking behind him. 

Lovino stands up quickly and puts himself between Feliciano and the guard. “Can I help you?” He asks, being protective of Feliciano. 

Feliciano stepped back slightly, nervous from the situation. 

The guard raised a brow. “which one of you is taking responsibility for him?” he asked, gesturing to Feliciano, who shrunk back again.

Lovino's eyes harden. “That would be me.” He growls softly, glaring up at the guard. “Can I help you?” He repeats through gritted teeth. 

The guard nodded. “yes you can. You forget to fill out the paperwork, always Lovino.” he stated. “you have to make him a god. You can't just fuck with him here as well”

Lovino frowns. “Why, it's fun.” He mutters and goes to get the paperwork. He starts to fill it out. 

The guard rolled his eyes. “fuck with him after hes a god. But do your job” 

Lovino frowns deeper. “Shut up. I do my job better than you do yours.” He hisses and hands the paperwork back to him. 

He huffed and put the paperwork in his hand. He walked off with it and put it through the approval process.

Feliciano looked down slightly and apologized.

Lovino grabs Feliciano and pulls him over to the couch. He huffs softly and turns to him. “Once the application is approved you're going to start remembering your past lives. It hurts sometimes.” 

Feliciano followed him and nodded slightly. “It does?” he asked softly. “Like physically?” He asked, a bit worried. He wanted to know if he ever had a real family. But he was also concerned that something awful had happened. 

“It can be physically. Or mentally. It depends on what happened.” Lovino responds and makes Feliciano lay down. He strokes his hair gently. “You're gonna be okay.” He mumbles. 

Feliciano nodded slightly and looked up at him. “what happens after I get all of the memories?” He asked. 

“It depends.” He says gently and strokes his hair. He looks down at Feliciano. “Everyone is different.” 

Feliciano sighed softly and nodded shakily. He looked up at Lovino and started to feel pain in his head. He winced and closed his eyes slightly.

Lovino continues to stroke his hair softly and watches him. He sighs gently and kisses his forehead. “It's going to be alright.” 

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut all the way and whimpered softly. 11 other lives flashed through his head. It explained the 12 on his shirt to him. 12th life. Last life too. He ended up passing out, curling up and wincing. It hurt his head to remember so much. 

Lovino strokes his hair gently and kisses the side of his head. “It's okay.” He mumbles before realizing that Feliciano passed out. He sighs and strokes his hair until he wakes up. 

Feliciano woke up a while later and looked up at Lovino. “11” he whispered softly. That was all he could think about. He lived through 11 lives before this one. 

Lovino nods. He kisses his forehead. “Yes.” He responds, pointing out the 12 on his skin. He strokes his hair. “Relax until you're ready.” 

Feliciano started to relax again. He looked straight up and just kind of stared. His head still hurt a bit and he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened to him.

Lovino continues to stroke his hair, staring down at Arthur. “Feliciano.” He mumbles. “Stop thinking about it, you're making it worse. Trust me. I lived almost 20 lives before becoming a god. You have to take it slow.” 

Feliciano looked up at him and sighed softly. “i don't know what else to think about” he whispered. “its all thats going through my mind. And...my 11th life particularly. It's all I can think about” 

“And what was that?” Lovino asks, wanting him to talk about it. He strokes Feliciano’s hair softly and picks him up. He lays him gently in the bed and pulls him close. 

Feliciano nuzzled into him. “I...I hurt a lot of people” he said softly. “it seems so awful to think about. I did such terrible, horribly things to people.” 

Lovino nods. “You're gonna have to deal with it. I'm sorry.” He whispers gently. “You're going to learn to have fun, instead of crying over it. It's hard. Mostly Roma and I do it. Sebastian just likes to come up with ideas.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “i-i’ll try” he said gently. “It might take time to get used to” he whispered 

Lovino nods and sighs. “I'm tired.” He mumbles. “I'll be right back.” He announces to the other two that he's going to bed before laying down with him. 

Roma and Sebastian nodded to him. 

Feliciano curled up and closed his eyes again, thinking maybe just resting will help. 

Lovino curls around him and hugs him close. He nuzzles against him gently, kissing the nape of his neck. He sighs softly. 

Feliciano nuzzled into him slightly, slowly falling asleep again.


End file.
